Radiance
by Daenerys Starcatcher
Summary: One-shot set a bit into the future of Katea-Nui and mine's L&S AU, no spoilers for the main story that is still in progress. Sunstreaker and Thundercracker recall where they began. Written for tf rare pairing's March challenge.


_For tf_rare_pairing's March challenge, based upon the works of Rumi._

_I chose line 4, Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along._

_Pairing: Sunstreaker/Thundercracker_

_Warnings: Self-service, AU, Sticky, a LOT of sap._

_Continuity: G1, L&S AU. Because it's half mine and I fragging adore it._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, except the AU setting...and half of that belongs to velvet_infinity aka Katea-Nui aka Beautiful Infinity. :D_

* * *

><p>He waited. Sitting alone, in that place. He knew the other would eventually come; it was a matter of him being able to get away from his responsibilities, and the fact that this was only but a reenactment of the time when they had to hide, something of a game to them...but still, it was good, to have games.<p>

It was good to remember how they had started, however much Starscream teased them for it. Sunstreaker ignored it; Thundercracker merely glared the comments to silence. They played their games, though, and the others stayed silent.

Those others would say nothing, due to their own involvements, their own little games. It didn't matter, not about them. Or about anyone, for that matter.

So, Sunstreaker sat and waited, a small sketchpad in hand to help pass the time until Thundercracker could get away.

The picture on the pad was half-finished, the pencil-work still pale, almost faded; but the subject matter was clear. Starscream, Skywarp, and Sideswipe, all lying in a tangled heap after a heated interface. The picture wasn't precisely explicit, but by the detailed expressions on each mech's face it was clear what they had been doing. He picked up his pencil, wet the point with the tip of his glossa, and began working on the intricate detail of Skywarp's grin.

Soon after, a shadow passed overhead, and Sunstreaker looked up. Dark blue wings folded, the form shifting into something more familiar than an F-15 fighter jet, something far more important and very beloved, if Sunny were being completely honest with himself.

Thundercracker landed with barely a disturbance in the air, let alone in the small amount of dust on the ground. Sunstreaker sat against the trunk of a large redwood tree, smiling up at the Seeker.

"Took you long enough." he said with that funny little grin. Something within Sunstreaker always melted a little when he saw Thundercracker. It was odd, really; he wasn't sure how it had happened, how he'd fallen for Thundercracker. It seemed that sometimes, just sometimes, lovers were already inside one another- they didn't need to meet somewhere, get to know them. They knew it on sight. Sunstreaker smiled, then, listening to what TC had to say.

"It takes time to misdirect one's superiors at times, Sunstreaker." TC said, his optics alight. "There are those who have noticed the command trine's need for extra flight recently."

Sunstreaker nodded; he was following the rules of the game, and so he said "Yes, I'd imagine that hiding this from Megatron gets rather rough at times. Am I worth it?" Sunny teased, at ease with his lover.

"You are." Thundercracker said firmly, staring straight into Sunstreaker's ice-blue optics. "Anything for you. I once told you that if you wished it, I would grab the moon from the very skies and gift it to you, if you would only wait for me to figure out how to carry it."

Sunstreaker's face relaxed and his spark softened; he felt like someone had poured warm oil all over him and he was melting away. He always got this way when Thundercracker spoke to him of his feelings; he _knew_, deep inside, that TC loved him and cherished him. These little endearments were just proof of that.

Sunstreaker tilted his head and gestured toward the trees, where their clearing awaited. "Hurry, before we're spotted." he said, taking Thundercracker by the hand. "We can't be caught together."

"I know, Sunstreaker, but no matter. We have _now_." TC said easily as he led Sunny to the clearing, shaded against the bright summer light. "No matter what, we will always have now." That had been something of a mantra to them, in the early times of their relationship. When Sunstreaker had learned to trust Thundercracker with his true feelings; when Thundercracker had relinquished his control. An ebb and flow of give and take, growing into something stronger than the bond they could not have.

Thundercracker took Sunstreaker's hands in his, and pulled his mate close to his chest, looking down at him. "You are mine." he reminded him; that, too was something they used to do, to reaffirm TC's status in their relationship.

No one had _ever_expected Sunstreaker to pair up with a dominant, but...it worked surprisingly well.

"Yes." Sunstreaker said softly, tugging Thundercracker's face down to bring his lips to his own, slowly and gently. The kiss started soft, lips barely brushing each other, but it quickly intensified. Thundercracker's hand drifted up to hold the back of Sunstreaker's helm to keep him there as he ravaged those thin lips with nips and swipes of his glossa. By the time they broke apart, both mechs were panting through their vents, their fans kicked up just by the power of their kiss.

Thundercracker rumbled low in his chest, looking at Sunstreaker speculatively. Sunny looked back, optics unafraid. Once, he'd felt ashamed to have THundercracker take him in the valve, he had felt that it was a symbol of being weak to allow another mech (besides Sideswipe) to penetrate him.

Now, he craved it. He still loved using his spike, he honestly preferred it, but he also felt a need to be _taken_fully by Thundercracker as often as the Seeker wanted him...which was fairly often.

So Sunstreaker slid back his interface panel, fighting the urge to release his spike and succeeding. He didn't always; sometimes the urge was too strong. This time, though, he was able. He kept his focus on Thundercracker as he allowed his hand to drift down, right between golden thighs. His index finger traced the outside sensors of his port, rubbing gently against the rim. He let out a very soft moan that had very little to do with the stimulation and a lot to do with the look in Thundercracker's own optics as he watched his mate touch himself, display himself for the Seeker's pleasure. Sunstreaker intended to make this good for him, because TC always, _always_ made sure it was good for him.

"I want you to do this." he said softly, dipping the tip of his finger inside himself. He rubbed the small cluster just on the inner wall of his valve, the sensitive one that tended to pulse when stimulated, and get out a sharp gasp, his hips parting even more. He decided to sit down before he fell down, and Thundercracker knelt close by, not wanting to miss a moment of the show.

"Do this with your fingertips, or your glossa. I love it either way." Sunstreaker said as his hips involuntarily bucked upward. His thighs were spread wide now, lubricant trickling steadily from his port as he removed the finger, resuming its trace around the outer components. He could hear Thundercracker's cooling fans from here; they were on high, and the Seeker looked ready to pounce and devour the golden twin. "And do this." He lightly pinched the sensor just outside his entrance, and his optics flared, a soft moan falling from his lips. _So_ _good_...he could almost feel Thundercracker's hands on him, his lips teasing sensitive components, the low growl of sonics kept under control only by a combination of luck and long practice.

He didn't want to overstretch himself; the feeling of Thundercracker's first touch within him, the almost painful stretch of the larger mech entering him was just too fragging good to ruin. "May I see you?" he said in a low tone. "See if you are ready for me?" Thundercracker actually growled, releasing his spike in a smooth motion; oh, yes, he was beyond ready, the head of TC's spike was already slick, and it twitched in the cooler air, wanting the heat, Sunstreaker's heat.

"I am going to take you and take you hard, Sunstreaker." Thundercracker promised. "How do you want it, love?"

Sunstreaker felt a powerful wave of love and desire wash over him; and he bit his lip to stifle a low cry, his fingertip flicking the largest sensor right outside his opening. "Don't care...just need you..."

"Need me how, Sunstreaker?" Thundercracker demanded.

"Need you inside me, all...the...way." Sunny bit out between harsh intakes. Talking like this used to be hard, so hard...but now he wanted Thundercracker to _know_ how much he wanted this. Wanted _him_.

"Turn around. Hands and knees." Thundercracker ordered, moving close to Sunny. The Lamborghini did as ordered, a shudder running down his backstrut as he felt strong hands caress his back, his thighs, his aft. A hot, openmouthed kiss on the back of his neck made him shake, and he bucked backward into TC, feeling the seeker's length so close, yet not close enough.

"Don't tease me." he gasped, his arms shaking as he held himself up. He felt Thundercracker take his hips in hand, settling himself behind him, and the slow push of Thundercracker's spike caused him to go over immediately, spiraling down on the thick, hard intruder. "Oh _Primus_ TeeCee _more_!" he grunted, trying to move back despite the clench that made it harder for Thundercracker to fully enter him without injury.

Thundercracker moaned loudly, maintaining his control only by long practice and iron will. He pressed on though the clenching, his optics offlining at the sheer pressure and heat. He loved this, this closeness. This passion. Sunstreaker was passion incarnate, the epitome of everything that Thundercracker has ever needed. And now he had it, writhing beneath him...and lying curled next to him in his berth every night cycle.

TC smiled, wrapped his EM field around the frontliner, suffused with calm, love, affection, and a burning desire, and thrust inward to the hilt, filling the mech. He began a rapid pace, knowing that Sunny's tastes mirrored his own; they both needed the intensity, the hard, fast, and nearly painful pleasure that they gave freely to each other. His hipplate slammed into Sunny's aft, causing him to cry out with every small movement. His hands roved across Sunstreaker's back, stroking wires and joints that Sunstreaker himself had not known were sensitive until Thundercracker had found them, exploring one another during one lazy orn.

"Thunder-thundercracker! Yes!" he moaned, in a sea of bliss, but definitely not drowning- the hands clamped to his hips kept him firmly there, and he arched back into every thrust, clamping down as TC struck the back of his port.

"You like that, don't you, Sunstreaker? Tell me. Tell me or I will slow down and _stop_." Thundercracker slowed just a bit, and Sunstreaker whined piteously, though he would never admit to such a thing.

"_Please_, Thundercracker, you know I love this, love _you_. _Need_ it. Harder, _please_, _harder_, fraggit!" His curses continued, making Thundercracker grit his denta in an effort not to just ram himself into his mate, and he sped up as he said he would, the sound of metal striking metal loud in the clearing. Sunstreaker's backstrut snapped, his hips slamming themselves back onto Thundercracker's spike, and his valve grew impossibly tight as he overloaded hard again, screaming his pleasure loudly enough to be heard back on the Ark, twenty miles away.

Thundercracker could no longer control, couldn't stop it. He bit hard on the back of Sunny's neck and thrust in as hard as he could, causing a second gasp to fall from Sunstreaker's lips, renewed tremors, and filled the mech with hot transfluid, painting the walls of his port a pale violet-silver. Sunstreaker fell hard to the ground, his systems in an uproar. Thundercracker clung hard, his vents pouring heated air, and his optics offlined as he reveled in the feel of his lover.

Thundercracker has learned over time to not just flop upon his mate, so he eased them around so that he was on his back, Sunstreaker lying on his cockpit glass, their bodies still joined. Soft rocking motions caused equally soft moans to come from both sets of lips, and hands stroked plating wherever they could reach.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Sunstreaker. Never forget that." Thundercracker said softly, stroking his helm.

"I love you too, TC." Sunny said with a smile.

_~fin~_


End file.
